Stress Relief
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Batman is missing and Commisioner Gordon hasn't been taking it too well. Batgirl meets up with him and does her best to get her daddy back to his old self. Graphic incest. Explicit Smut. Lemon. Batgirl X Commisioner.


Batgirl landed on the roof next to the GCPD with ease, feeling the gentle breeze cool the air and wave her hair. She walked towards the roof's edge until she looked down and saw her father standing next to the Bat-signal, directed at the sky and shining brightly.

He looked anxious, like something serious had happened. Obviously something serious had happen or else he wouldn't have used the Bat-signal but Barbara had been worried about him. He had been like this for the past few weeks. Ever since Batman went missing.

Both father and daughter were sure that he would show up soon enough but after a week passed, they both started getting a little worried. James more so than his daughter. Honestly though, Barbara was more worried about her father than Batman. The way he was stressing out and worrying about the city since Batman's disappearance had carried on from work, to home, to even just out in the street. He once ended up yelling at a waitress for no reason when Barbara tried to take him out to dinner to calm his nerves.

She discovered that there wasn't actually much that she could do as Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She tried. She definitely tried. But every time she seemed to be getting through to him, another villain would break out of Arkham, another bank would be robbed with a stupid riddle left behind, another Senator killed with a huge smile stuck on his face, another policeman going insane from seeing spiders, snakes and killer clowns that weren't there and the list goes on and on.

"Where are you Bruce?" Batgirl mumbled to herself as she watched her father pace uncomfortably, quickly losing his patience.

She wanted to help her dad, she really did and she figured that there was one last thing that she hadn't tried yet. As Barbara Gordon, she knew that her dad still saw her as his little girl. Overprotective, wanting to do well in school, all classic dad stuff. But also noticed that as Batgirl, his eyes would linger on her for a little too long. And not on her face. The idea that her dad was somewhat attracted to his own daughter without even knowing it made Barbara feel weird at first and a little gross. But the more it happened, the more she used to it and the more she found herself kind of enjoying it. She would never go so far as to do anything about it but the massive shift in ways he saw her without even knowing it was entertaining to her.

Now though, she was hoping to use that to make her dad feel at least a little better. She wasn't going to go too far and her dad she figured was pretty attractive in that sexy older man type of way. Kind of like another older, crime fighter she knows except with an added ten years or so.

James heard her before he saw her.

"Commissioner." His head snapped up and he turned around to look at where the voice came from.

"Oh, Batgirl." He said, sounding disappointed, annoying her just a little bit.

"What? The wrong bat show up?"

"No, it's just... He's still missing?" Gordon said worriedly, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Yeah, he is." Batgirl replied, sounding a little disheartened herself but quickly regained her composure. "So you're still stuck with just me. Sorry about that." She added sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that." He apologized. "You know I don't like seeing a young woman like you running around on rooftops after criminals. I mean, you could probably be around my daughter's age." Barbara noticed how when he said 'young woman', his eyes darted up and down her body, making her have to resist smirking. Now she was sure of putting her plan in motion.

The commissioner took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth before slipping the rest of the pack into his coat pocket. He was about to flick on the lighter when it snatched out of his hand by Batgirl who had somehow managed to get right in front of him without him even noticing. She had learned a lot from Batman. Gordon could admit that. He just didn't know whether it was more helpful or annoying right now.

"I thought that you quit." Batgirl said, holding the lighter up in her hand.

"And how would know that?"

"I work with Batman. It's my job to know." And also because I can smell it all around the house.

Gordon let out a small chuckle. "You sound just like him, you know. Well anyway, yeah I did quit. But you know, with everything going on-"

"You need a way to relieve yourself." Batgirl finished. Jim nodded and held out his hand for the lighter back. "Well, I think that there is a much better way to do that than smoking again." She told him, pocketing the lighter in her utility belt.

"Batgirl, we don't have time for this. The whole reason I lit the signal-"

"An armored van was attacked in the Diamond District. No money was taken, it's wheels were missing and there was a riddle left on the steering wheel with one of the guards missing and the other one left strapped to the windshield alive. Barely. Nightwing and Robin are both on it. I'm actually here to take care of you." Batgirl took a small step closer to the commissioner, practically closing the gap between them.

"Batgirl? What are you-?"

"Shh." Batgirl shushed him and placed a finger on his chest. "Look, I know how things have been hard for you ever since Batman disappeared. But maybe you should just, relax a little. Let me help you out with that." Her finger ran down along his chest and body until it reached his belt where she hooked her finger into it.

Barbara wasn't the type to giggle often but just the knowledge that she was trying to seduce her own dad right now had her about to bust like a schoolgirl. Now that she was actually doing it, she was kind of looking forward to it, making her wonder if this really was just a last resort.

"Batgirl, I don't think that your mentor would exactly be okay with that." Gordon retorted but made a semi-audible gulp which Batgirl picked up easily.

"He's my partner, not my dad." She said simply, placing her hand on his crotch and having to resist a smile when she heard his stifled groan. "I think I'll make this decision on my own thank you. Besides, he doesn't need to know, don't you think...commissioner?" Barbara felt so hot talking to her dad like that. She spoke slowly with just a hint of sexy underlined in her voice while rubbing his crotch through his pants and feeling his member grow underneath them.

Gordon didn't say anything but groaned as he felt Batgirl's hand continue to coax his penis to life. He couldn't believe what was happening. Batgirl, bloody Batgirl, rubbing his pants in an attempt to get his cock hard right now. Gordon had always thought that the heroine was attractive...who was he kidding? He thought she was absolutely gorgeous. The way that her hugged her body so nicely had him staring the first time that she came on the scene, with Gordon managing to control his eyes wandering her body to when she didn't see. Or at least to when he thought that she didn't see. He felt a little guilty sometimes when he looked at her and saw how she was around Barbara's age but all thoughts of his daughter left his mind soon enough, leaving him to admire her sexy figure. However, he never thought that she would be rubbing his cock, getting him to force down groans while his cock was almost completely hard.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes." Batgirl said sultrily, undoing his belt now while he let out a much louder gulp. "Maybe now I should show you why this substitute is so much better than smoking." He watched her get down on her knees and pull his pants down to his ankles. She looked at the large protruding foreign object in his boxers and smirked up at him.

"Well it looks like you seem to agree with my idea commissioner." Batgirl teased, rubbing the bulge, coaxing more quite groans out of Gordon and making the bulge grow a little bigger. "I'm glad you like it." She ran her tongue up the entire length of the bulge, making Gordon groan a little louder than usual and making her giggle again.

Batgirl swiftly pulling his boxers down and found herself staring at his dick. It was just as thick as Bruce's and almost as long but that was in no way a bad thing. She just didn't expect her dad to be so...impressive.

"Surprised, huh?" Gordon finally said, a bit of cockiness in his voice. Batgirl looked up at him and smiled at the fact that he was finally on board.

"A little." Batgirl told him before wrapping her fingers around the shaft and stroking it slowly, bringing his groans back. "It's that you look so..." She paused and leaned forward before licking the tip of cock with her tongue. "...so..." She lifted it up and ran her tongue up the entire underside of his cock. "...so..." She swirled her tongue around the head of his penis, getting ready to finish teasing him. "...so delicious." Her lips closed around his head as she sucked a little and he let out a satisfied groan from being teased so much.

Gordon was looking down at Batgirl and Batgirl was looking up at him. She took more of him in, moving her plump lips past more of his hard rod as he groaned of a dream come true. She was was jerking him off nice and good too as her head bobbed back and forth, taking Gordon in further with each pass. Gordon loved the feeling of her hot little mouth around his cock, smothering it with saliva and the work her tongue was doing to him. She was so much better at this than Gordon was expecting, it wasn't long before she was taking him all the way in every time, making loud slurping noises along with her sloppy blowjob, which just turned him on more. His hand found its way into her thick red locks and guiding her down onto his cock a bit, keeping his cock in her throat for a little longer than before, all while he stared into her big blue eyes through her mask.

"Oh Batgirl!" Gordon groaned, when she doubled her pace, doing her best to make him happy. Batgirl thought. Her dad tasted soooo good. Barbara didn't know what it was but she was enjoying giving this blowjob a lot more than she thought she would. She was getting so wet just listening to her father's groans and tasting him inside of her mouth while his hard, delicious cock was taken down her throat again and again.

"Christ Batgirl, you're too good at this." Gordon groaned again, his hand fisted Batgirl's hair. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Batgirl moaned in response and sent her tongue working like crazy. Gordon was looking down and loving the sight of his cock disappearing inside her mouth again and again but the way that she looked right back up at him and looked like she absolutely loved sucking his dick had him going nuts.

"Sh-Shit!" Gordon groaned out as he suddenly shot hot load after hot load of his cum down her throat. Batgirl, gagged at the first load, due to it coming out of nowhere but quickly regained herself and began swallowing every spurt that came at her. She enjoyed the tasted of her father's cum more than she enjoyed the taste of his cock, keeping the last few shots on her tongue to savor before sending the sticky substance down her throat with the rest of it.

Batgirl, kept blowing Gordon and gave his knob special attention with her tongue, making sure to lick and taste every bit of cum that came out of him. She gave him one last special lick as his erection started to go down and looked up at him.

"That was amazing." Gordon said simply, looking down at her.

"I know." Batgirl said coyly. "You taste amazing." She added, licking her finger to tease him even more. He felt himself get aroused again already. She stood up and looked at him. "So, do you know what I want you to do now?"

"I thought this was about what I wanted."

"Trust me, you'll love this." Batgirl removed her utility belt and tossed it to the side before kicking her boots off and pushing her black tights down to reveal a damp purple lace thong, along with creamily tantalizing legs that had Gordon hard again in a second. "Mmm, already want more huh?" She teased, grabbing his dick in her hand and jerking him off, to get him completely hard again while getting up on her toes having Gordon feel her breath as she nibbled on his earlobe.

James refused to give her control over him again and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her into him, getting a giggle out of her and digging his member up against her stomach. His hand reached down and fingered her thong, feeling how damp it was and eliciting a quiet moan out of her finally.

"Wearing such dirty panties while on duty. That hardly seems practical." Gordon mused as fingers brushed harder against her slit through the thin fabric. "Or did you wear this just for me?"

"I might have." Batgirl said coyly in the form of a hot moan, getting hot in front of her father. She moaned sexily and ground herself against Gordon's hand, wanting more his fingers and raised her hands up to grip onto his shoulders while she did. Her cheeks were flushed with heat at the commissioner's member pressed right up along her stomach through her batsuit.

"You're so wet for me. You like this?" Gordon questioned, getting a nod and small moan from Batgirl.

"Yes...but...there's something else." She mumbled back, the fingers beneath her pushing her thong to the side and slipping one finger just barely, making her moan for more.

"And what would that be?" He questioned again, slipping his finger inside of her again.

"Y-your cock. Fuck me. Fuck me, commissioner Gordon." She felt the cock rubbing up against her stomach as she squirmed around beneath just made her want it inside her more and more.

He pulled his finger out of her, making her whimper desperately and pushed her away from him slightly. "How do you want it?" Gordon asked, jerking himself off now as he looked at her, desperately needing to fuck her just as much as she needed to be fucked.

Batgirl grinned and quickly ran over to the Bat-signal, unclipping and removing her cape so that i didn't get in the way. She turned it off before standing in front of it and leaning forward, placing her hands on the bat-symbol on it as she bent over.

"Come get me commissioner." Batgirl challenge while wiggling her ass in air as she waited for him.

Gordon just had to stare at Batgirl in such a vulnerable and hot position before he went over to her. His eyes were locked onto her two firm ass cheeks as he lined himself up with her dripping pussy. He teased her first, pressing his head up and down her slit, getting unsatisfied moans in response. He chuckled slightly at the small piece of control he had over her before pushing his head past her sweet nether lips.

Batgirl moaned contently as she felt herself get stretched out further and further by the thick meat that was entering her pussy. She loved getting stretched like this. It was the type of stretch that hurt but only a little bit. Just enough to a pleasure from pain type of thing.

"God, so tight." Gordon let out an equally content groan as he finally got balls deep inside of the superheroine, feeling her wet walls squeeze tightly around him. He soon pulled himself back out of her and slid his cock right back in. He fucked her at a steady pace, it both being pleasure for both of them and making them moan respectively but they knew they both wanted more.

"God commissioner, faster. Fuck me harder." Batgirl demanded and when Gordon heard this he gave a small smirk.

His hands went and gripped her hips tightly before he picked up the speed and slammed into her, causing her to scream out in shock and pleasure. Gordon pounded into her pussy with awesome vigor, slapping her ass with his thighs every time. He made her moan loudly, without control, as she arched her back and held the edges of the bat-signal as hard as she could.

"Shit, yes! Fuck me just like that! Right there! Right there!" Batgirl's moans and thoughts were continuously flooding out as she got one of the poundings of her lifetime by the man behind her.

"Oh god! You're such a dirty girl, with such a tight pussy!" Gordon dirty talk just turned Batgirl on that much more and had her head thrown back as she got so much closer to her orgasm.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" _I'm gonna cum for you daddy! You're making me cum all over you!_ Batgirl moaned out when she felt herself getting close. James heard this and took one hand off her hip, reached around and pressed on her clit while thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck, I'm-...AHHH!" Batgirl screamed when she came hard, feeling the ecstasy rush through her whole body. Gordon didn't let up, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, making her body shudder for even longer while coating his cock with extra cum and clamping down on it more.

Batgirl came down from her orgasm panting heavily and didn't have any time to react at all before she was flipped over and lifted up onto the bat-signal, laid down on top of the bat-symbol on it. She looked up at her father line himself up with her pussy.

"So you want more?" He asked, pressing his cock against her soaking slit. Batgirl moaned a little at how sensitive she was but she wasn't so sensitive as to deny herself another orgasm.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked and he smirked before slamming into her and coaxing a scream out of her again. Gordon watched as her breasts jiggled inside of her suit from getting furiously pounded again and saw the look of ecstasy on her face. He cupped one of her breasts through her suit, feeling that she wasn't wearing a bra and kneaded as much as he could in his position.

Batgirl couldn't contain her moans of pleasure just like Gordon couldn't contain his groans. She loved the way he kept thrusting into her like an animal and her moans turned to screams when he lifted her leg up and propped it over his shoulder, getting him deeper and hitting her g-spot frequently.

"Shit commissioner! Fuck me! Fuck your dirty little Batgirl!" _Daddy, I'm gonna cum again! Fuck me! Fuck your dirty little girl till she cums all over you!_ "Just imagine if Batman found out you fucked me like this!" _Just imagine if he found out how good you fucked your own daughter!_ The thoughts turned her on so much that she found herself cumming again. She was in heaven and it didn't feel like she was getting down anytime soon. She came, then came again, then came again. She was having multiple orgasms, repeatedly and welcomingly.

The constant cumming and squirming underneath him had Gordon on the edge as well. "Shit! Shit! I'm about to- fuck Batgirl!" Gordon groaned loudly as he pulled out of her and came all over her skin tight black suit. His cum shot out through the air and landed on her stomach and breasts, a few spurts landing on the yellow symbol on her chest.

They both came down from there highs, simultaneously, panting heavily as they did. Gordon's cock went down and Batgirl sat up a bit, feeling the sweat cover her body and cling the suit to her skin. She looked down and saw her suit covered in cum before looking up at her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Gordon said simply but Batgirl proceeded to wipe up a streak of the sticky white substance and lick it off her fingers in a way that would give Catwoman a run for her money in sexiness. She did the same to the rest, making sure to go extra slowly for Gordon for the ones on her breasts and sighed, completely satisfied when she was done.

"So, would you say that, that was better than smoking or what?" Batgirl asked, as she walked past him to her tights and picked them up.

"Definitely. I think I might just quit for good this time." He said with a small chuckle.

Batgirl slipped her tights back on and clipped on her utility belt. "That's good to know. I'll be back tomorrow night to make sure of that." She said with a smirk.

"I hope so." He walked over in front of her, with his back turned, where his pants where. "But I am like a pack a day smoker. So I'm not sure if I'll stay off them ti-" He turned around to look at her when he finished putting his pants on and she was nowhere to be seen. "Typical." He mumbled to himself before looking over at the bat-signal. It had something on it.

He walked over it and saw a note attached to something on the bat-symbol. He picked them both up.

 _Motivation, for in case you feel like you're about to relapse. Love, Batgirl. ;)_

He smiled at the damp purple lace thong in his other hand.


End file.
